Disclosed herein is a lighting device and a photographing system including the same.
Since the portability of digital photographing devices, such as digital cameras and digital camcorders, has improved due to technical advancements in parts miniaturization and lifespan of batteries, it is now possible to easily capture images anywhere. Furthermore, recent digital photographing devices provide various functions enabling even non-experts to capture fine images.
To capture a fine image of an object, sufficient light should be emitted onto the object. If light emitted onto the object is insufficient, it is difficult to perform a focusing operation. Furthermore, even if an image of an object is captured, the image is dark, and thus, it is difficult to recognize the captured object. Therefore, a digital photographing device may include a lighting device or an external lighting device may be used in conjunction with the digital photographing device for occasionally emitting light onto an object to be photographed.